The Story
by sydmooo
Summary: [UPDATE - 3] Sehun kecil memang tidak mengerti akan situasi yang selama ini terjadi, ia hanya diam tanpa banyak pertanyaan. Dan waktu terus bergulir, membiarkan Sehun merangkai sebuah cerita yang belum ia sadari kebenarannya./EXO Fanfiction. GS. Sehun, Yixing, Joonmyeon, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Sehun kecil memang tidak mengerti akan situasi yang selama ini terjadi, ia hanya diam tanpa banyak pertanyaan. Dan waktu terus bergulir, membiarkan Sehun merangkai _sebuah cerita_ yang belum ia sadari kebenarannya.

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**The Story**_

.

Sehun, Yixing, and others.

.

All belong to God and their management. The storyline is mine.

.

Warning : Gender switch / switch gender. AU. OoC. Misstypo(sss).

.

Enjoy! :3

...

* * *

><p><em>When all the details fit in perfectly, something is probably wrong with the story.<em>

― _Charles__ Baxter_

* * *

><p>Pagi mulai menyapa. Sepasang kelopak mata milik seorang lelaki muda yang masih terpejam itu membuka perlahan. Dengan samar indera pendengar miliknya sudah dapat menangkap suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar ruangan tersebut. Mata sipit lelaki yang memiliki nama lahir Sehun itu melirik ke samping ranjangnya, lebih tepatnya kepada sebuah jam yang diletakkan di atas meja nakas. Sehun berusaha keras agar matanya tidak melihat benda-benda persegi di sekitar jam bulat itu. Ia hanya sedang tidak ingin merusak suasana damai pagi hari, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi.<p>

Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju dapur, tempat asal suara tadi berasal. Di hadapan sebuah bufet, terlihat sosok wanita membelakangi Sehun yang kini posisinya sedang mengintip.

Wanita itu adalah sosok yang telah bersama dengannya, merawatnya, serta mendidiknya seorang diri selama empat belas tahun terakhir. Zhang Yixing.

Tidak sepenuhnya Sehun tidak merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua yang utuh. Sehun pernah merasakannya, tapi itu hanya berlangsung sampai ia menginjak umur sekitar lima tahun. Sang ayah pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Yixing tak tahu sampai kapan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yixing, selama apapun _orang itu_ pergi, Sehun tidak pernah mengharapkannya kembali. Ia merasa cukup dengan kehidupannya yang hanya diisi oleh sosok ibu seperti Yixing. Ia sudah tidak membutuhkan sosok ayah, lebih tepatnya ia tidak membutuhkan _orang itu_ untuk menjadi ayahnya.

Untuk apa ia membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu menyiksa Yixing, wanita berstatus sebagai istrinya sendiri? Sehun tak habis pikir betapa brengseknya _orang itu_ hingga dapat dengan tega menyiksa dan meninggalkan Yixing begitu saja. Lebih-lebih Yixing yang dapat bertahan dengan_nya_. Ia bersyukur _orang itu_ tidak pernah muncul di hadapan mereka dengan begitu Yixing tak akan tersakiti lagi. Sehun hanya berharap kehidupan tenangnya ini tidak akan kembali kacau.

Yixing masih begitu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sampai tidak menyadari adanya Sehun hingga lelaki itu melingkarkan kedua tangan putihnya di sekitar pinggang. Itu cukup membuat wanita itu terkejut sedangkan Sehun hanya bersikap tidak peduli.

Ia meletakkan dagunya pada bahu wanita di pelukannya kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya yang masih serak khas baru bangun tidur. "Zao an, Yixing mama..."

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sehun membuat bulu kuduk Yixing meremang. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun yang kini menertawakan dirinya. Ia mengelus daerah di sekitar lehernya. Yixing mendengus sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum manis. "Zao an ye, baobei."

Sehun menggantikan tawanya itu dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Masih merasa geli melihat ekspresi yang tidak berubah dari Yixing ketika ada yang mengetahui titik sensitifnya. Setelahnya lelaki muda itu menyenderkan sebagian tubuhnya pada bufet, hanya menatapi sang ibu yang sudah kembali memasak.

Apapun makanan yang ada dan asalkan itu hasil masakan Yixing, Sehun menyukainya. Bukan hanya masakan, segala sesuatu yang Yixing lakukan juga akan disukai oleh Sehun. Mungkin Yixing tidak selalu melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan sempurna, itu wajar karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, ditambah lagi faktanya wanita itu memiliki sifat ceroboh dan pelupa. Seperti suara gaduh tadi yang diciptakan Yixing, Sehun yakin wanita itu lupa di mana letak suatu benda yang ia butuhkan. Tetapi Yixing sudah melakukan segalanya untuk Sehun dengan rasa kasih sayangnya yang begitu besar. Menurut Sehun, itulah yang _terbaik_.

"Daripada hanya melamun di sini, lebih baik kamu mandi, Shixun."

Sehun mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. "Ne, eomma." jawab Sehun singkat. Memang ia jarang berbicara dengan bahasa Korea, mengingat ia tinggal di negara tirai bambu dan bukan di negara ginseng. Lelaki itu mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup pipi Yixing singkat, setelah itu ia melesat ke kamarnya dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil.

* * *

><p>"Halo, jagoan kecil appa yang tampan!"<p>

Pria muda itu menghampiri seorang balita yang sedang digendong oleh seorang wanita. Pria itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan si balita yang langsung bergerak-gerak dalam gendongan sang ibu, menandakan ia ingin dengan ayahnya. Si balita laki-laki itu tertawa riang saat sang ayah mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi lalu memberikan perutnya dengan banyak kecupan. "Uh, Sehunie belum mandi, eum?"

Wanita yang hanya memperhatikan mereka itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya, "Belum, appa. Sehunie belum mandi." Ia berbicara seolah-olah balita bernama Sehun itu lah yang menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Ya sudah, nanti Sehunie mandi yang bersih dan wangi ya." Pria itu menggosokkan hidungnya dengan hidung kecil Sehun sebelum mengembalikan anaknya pada sang istri. Dengan sigap wanita itu menggendong kembali tubuh Sehun. "Appa pergi dulu, nanti kita main lagi. Jangan nakal dan merepotkan mama selama appa tak ada, arrachi?"

Wanita itu terkikik pelan. "Sehun tidak pernah merepotkan mama." Ia mengecup pipi tembam anaknya singkat sebelum kembali beralih pada pria di hadapannya, tatapan matanya melembut. "Hati-hati di jalan..."

"Untukmu juga, hati-hati di rumah. Jangan sampai lupa di mana keberadaan Sehun." Pria muda itu terkekeh. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Sehun yang mengedipkan matanya yang sipit. "Pai Sehunie~" Ia mencium pucuk kepala balita yang tertawa senang itu lalu mengelus rambut kecokelatan Sehun yang masih tipis. Pria itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mencium kening istrinya yang tertutupi oleh poni. "Pai, Xing..."

"Pai appa~" Sang ibu menggerakkan tangan mungil anaknya dengan gerakan melambai pada sang ayah yang sudah berada di dalam mobil, bersiap untuk pergi bekerja.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari berikutnya hanya berlalu seperti biasa. Diawali oleh Sehun yang tetap menahan diri agar tidak menghancurkan suasana damai tiap pagi kemudian ia akhiri bersama ibunya untuk saling bercerita. Mereka mengakhiri itu semua dengan tenang bahkan tak jarang dengan suasana ceria.<p>

Namun ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini.

Pada pagi hari Sehun terpaksa bangun dikarenakan sebuah mimpi buruk yang mendatanginya. Ia tidak begitu yakin itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Ketika ia mendatangi dapur, tempat pertama yang selalu ia kunjungi setelah bangun tidur, ia mendapati Yixing tengah mengelilingi dapur dengan jari yang berada di dalam mulut.

Sehun tahu. Segegabah apapun Yixing, tidak akan sampai melukai dirinya seperti saat ini. Biasanya Yixing akan meninggalkan kuah sup yang sedang dimasaknya dan wanita itu baru mengingatnya ketika kuah sup itu sudah mendidih atau bahkan menguap. Dengan cepat lelaki itu berlari menuju kamar yang mereka tempati lalu kembali ke luar dengan sebuah botol kecil serta beberapa helai kapas di tangan.

"Mama lupa di mana letak obat itu," Yixing tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit memucat saat Sehun sudah memberikan obat pada lukanya. Sehun hanya dapat mendesah mendengar ucapan Yixing yang sudah terlalu familiar. Hanya menunggu beberapa saat hingga luka itu mengering. "maaf sudah merepotkanmu ya."

"Ini bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan perjuangan mama." Sehun berucap pelan tanpa berani melihat wajah sang ibu.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Kalau begitu jangan dibandingkan. Misalnya tadi kamu belum bangun, bisa saja mama terkapar penuh darah di sini, dan meninggalkanmu ke alam lain." Yixing terkikik lirih melihat tubuh anaknya yang menegang setelah mendengar kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Sehun memainkan botol kecil di tangannya dengan gemetar. "Itu juga akan terjadi padaku kalau mama tidak berniat merawatku dari kecil. Aku tidak akan ada sampai saat ini tanpa mama." Sehun tahu matanya sudah memerah ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Yixing yang tengah tersenyum. Ia memejamkan mata dan mendorong tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan sang ibu. "Jangan tinggalkan Sehun sendiri..." katanya pelan, hampir terisak.

"Tidak akan." Yixing mengelus bagian belakang kepala Sehun. Wanita yang sudah memasuki umur sekitar tiga puluhan tahun itu hampir menangis mendengar nama lahir Sehun yang sudah lama tidak diucapkan. Yixing lebih menyukai nama Shixun karena jika ia memanggil anaknya dengan nama Sehun, ia tidak yakin akan sanggup untuk mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya. "Wo ai ni, Shixun~"

"Wo ye ai ni, mama..."

Sore hari menuju malam hari pada hari yang sama, Sehun hanya mengerang mendengar klakson mobil yang berbunyi terus menerus. Itu pasti mobil tetangganya. Menyibakkan gorden biru di hadapannya, Sehun yang awalnya merasa kesal menjadi terkejut. Mobil sedan hitam itu tidak mengarah pada rumah sang tetangga, melainkan mengeluarkan suara klakson ke arah rumahnya.

"Siapa itu, Shixun?" Lelaki berkulit putih itu menoleh, di belakangnya Yixing berdiri dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir berantakan namun tetap terlihat cantik di mata Sehun. Wanita itu mengikuti Sehun untuk mengintip ke luar.

Sehun menggidikkan kedua bahu. "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak kenal." Ia kembali bersuara melihat ibunya berjalan ke luar rumah sambil membawa sebuah kunci. "Apa yang mama lakukan?"

"Eung?" Yixing memiringkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja membukakan pintu untuknya. Itu 'kan tamu kita."

Setelahnya wanita itu memakai kedua sandalnya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu gerbang. Sehun hanya mengintip dari balik jendela. Ia mengernyit melihat seseorang ke luar dari mobil yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Sehun semakin tidak mengerti ketika pria itu menarik lengan ibunya yang baru saja selesai mengunci pintu gerbang hingga sampai ke undakan depan. Ia sangat yakin indera penglihatannya masih sehat dan ia melihat raut wajah ibunya yang tidak dapat dimengerti.

"Mama," Tidak hanya Yixing, suara Sehun juga berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pria itu. Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap menjaga intensitas suaranya serta memfokuskan pandangannya hanya kepada Yixing. "siapa... dia?"

Pertanyaan bodoh Sehun hanya dijawab oleh tuntunan dari sang ibu menuju kamar mereka. Menguncinya di dalam kamar setelah berucap, "Shixun tunggu di sini ya. Katanya ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan mama."

Sehun menjadi yakin jika mimpi yang membangunkannya tadi pagi bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk, tetapi mimpi yang _mendatangkan kembali_ kejadian buruk.

* * *

><p>T B C<p>

* * *

><p>Apa ini .-. Astagaaa ini fail sekali~! headbang. Syd cerita sedikit ya~ Plot ini uda lama dipikirin dan ini diketik bener-bener tadi pagi, setelah Syd dikabari kalau sekolah Syd libur gegara banjir kyahahaha. /eh. Sejujurnya Syd ga tau mau kasih judul dan genre apa, dan yang main siapa aja. Ini kali pertama Syd buat ff yang temanya berat begini, err ga berat juga sih sebenernya, tapi bagi syd berat aja apalagi pas dikasih tau nilai tryout syd(?). Ditambah lagi ini GS fic. Oh astaga oh. Agak susah nulis GS apa karena uda biasa nulis yaoi ya? Kekeke jari suka kepleset ngetik dan bayanginnya samarsamar gituuu '-')

Baiklaaah. Thanks for reading ^^ Mind to review~? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Story**_

.

Main : Sehun, Yixing, Joonmyeon.

Support : Luhan, Kris, Jongin, and others.

.

All belong to God.

.

Warning : Gender switch / switch gender. AU. OoC. Misstypo(sss).

.

Enjoy chapter two! :3

...

* * *

><p>Kamar yang awalnya terlihat tertata rapi itu kini menjadi berantakan, banyak orang menyebutnya seperti kapal pecah. Pintu lemari terbuka lebar dengan beberapa barang yang berserakan. Hampir semua barang di dalam sana sudah tidak berada pada tempat seharusnya mereka ditempatkan. Banyak juga benda di atas meja rias yang sudah tergeletak tak beraturan. Dan itu semua berkat ulah Sehun.<p>

Lelaki jangkung itu sedang mencari duplikat kunci kamarnya dan sang ibu. Suara-suara yang dihasilkan dari ruang depan membuat Sehun sadar bahwa seharusnya ia tidak hanya berdiam di kamar. Suara benda terjatuh dan benturan disusul dengan teriakan membentak.

Sehun tahu, ini _pernah_.

Yixing tidak pernah membiarkan Sehun melihat dirinya ketika sedang berurusan dengan _orang itu_, maka itu ia mengunci Sehun selama kejadiannya berlangsung. Mungkin Sehun tidak tahu _urusan_ mereka, tapi Sehun meyakinkan diri bahwa urusan mereka bukanlah urusan yang baik. Seingatnya, ia mendapati ibunya yang sakit setelah kejadiannya berlalu.

Barangkali dahulu Sehun hanya menurut pada Yixing untuk menunggu di kamar, terdiam dengan suara-suara keras yang dengan bebas memasuki telinganya. Kini Sehun bukan seorang anak kecil lagi. Ia sudah tahu atau setidaknya menebak apa yang terjadi. Mendapat usul dari Jongin, sahabatnya, ia menyiapkan sebuah duplikat kalau-kalau kejadian ini terulang. Dan kini benar terjadi.

Kunci itu akhirnya ditemukan di dalam saku sebuah pakaian miliknya. Ia sengaja menyembunyikannya tak membiarkan sang ibu tahu. Mengabaikan seisi kamar yang berantakan karenanya, lelaki muda itu berlari menuju pintu dan memasukkan anak kunci pada lubang. Pintu terbuka, Sehun langsung mencari keberadaan Yixing. Tubuh itu membeku ketika sepasang mata mendapati tubuh sang ibu berada dalam pelukan lelaki di depannya yang menunjukkan raut wajah bahagia.

Sehun menghampiri Yixing, mengabaikan lelaki yang satunya tanpa melihatnya sedikit pun. Dengan cepat Sehun menarik Yixing untuk mendekat padanya, menyembunyikan tubuh Yixing di belakang tubuhnya, tak membiarkan ibunya mendekat lagi pada_nya_.

"Sehun—"

"—jangan pernah kau berani memanggil namaku."

Setelah beberapa tahun silam, Sehun kembali memberanikan diri untuk melihat lelaki satunya yang hanya terdiam memperhatikan mereka. Secara fisik, _orang itu_ tidak berubah dari terakhir Sehun lihat. Masih terlihat muda mengingat umur_nya_ yang belum menginjak angka empat puluh. Keterkejutan terlihat pada wajah_nya_. Ia tidak peduli, ia pun hanya membiarkan pekikan Yixing berlalu. Ini menjadi kali pertama ia tak menurut pada Yixing. Dalam hati ia hanya meminta maaf karena bersikap tidak sopan pada hari ini.

"Apa urusanmu ke sini," giginya bergemeletuk pelan, "...Joonmyeon-ssi?"

* * *

><p>"Mama?" Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pintu besar itu. Tidak mendapat jawaban berarti, kecuali suara teriakan di luar sana, Sehun kembali memanggil sang ibu. Masih penasaran mengapa ibunya tidak menjawab panggilannya, Sehun menempelkan sebelah telinganya pada pintu. Bocah lelaki berumur sekitar empat tahun itu mengikuti ucapan sang ibu yang ia anggap sebagai permainan.<p>

Beberapa pekan yang lalu ibunya memanggil dirinya untuk mendekati pintu kamar mereka. Ibunya berkata kalau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam suatu ruangan dalam saat penting, ia harus menempelkan satu sisi telinganya pada pintu tersebut. Tapi sang ibu menegaskan itu hanya dilakukan ketika di saat-saat penting, karena mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain atau menguping itu tidak sopan.

Sehun mematuhinya. Ia melakukan ini karena menurutnya sekarang adalah 'saat-saat penting' yang disebutkan oleh sang ibu.

Sehun tidak tahu kejadiannya dimulai pada pukul berapa, tapi ia tahu kalau sekarang masih gelap, masih malam hari menjelang pagi hari. Ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara gebrakan pintu yang ditutup dengan keras. Setelah benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya, Sehun menyadari bahwa ia hanya seorang diri di kamar, tanpa sang ibu yang harusnya berada di sampingnya. Ia mengambil kesimpulan kalau ibunya berada di luar kamar.

Kedua tangan kecilnya mencoba untuk menarik _handle_ pintu di depannya. Namun tak bisa terbuka, dan itu berarti pintunya terkunci. Karena kunci pintu kamarnya selalu disimpan oleh ibunya, Sehun tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang dewasa di luar sana. Sesekali matanya mengintip keadaan luar melalui celah lubang kunci di pintu. Ia melihat tubuh ibunya dan... ayahnya. Bocah itu baru teringat kalau sang ayah belum pulang ke rumah saat dirinya masih terbangun.

Sehun memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya saat melihat siluet ibunya yang berjalan mendekati kamarnya. Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan suara derum mobil yang menjauh, menampakkan ibunya yang memandangnya terkejut. Mungkin wanita itu tidak akan mengira anaknya sudah terbangun.

"Shixun..." Wanita itu berjongkok di hadapan Sehun. Dapat Sehun lihat kedua mata sipit ibunya itu memerah. "Kamu sudah bangun daritadi?" Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Kamu... dengar semuanya?" tanya ibunya lagi.

Kepala anak laki-laki itu terangguk dengan kaku. "Thixun minta maaf, mama." Kepala wanita itu tergeleng dengan senyuman serta tangannya yang menepuk puncak kepala anaknya. Setelah memberanikan diri, akhirnya Sehun bertanya, "Mama... menangith ya?"

Sang ibu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah pelukan yang menerjangnya serta bagian belakang piyama tidurnya yang mendapat tetesan air. Ibunya memang menangis.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibunya menangis seperti itu, ditambah lagi ibunya tidak menceritakan apapun padanya, walaupun ia tidak yakin akan mengerti urusan ibunya itu.

"Shixun," panggil sang ibu dengan suara serak. "mulai saat ini, apapun yang terjadi, Shixun jangan pernah benci pada baba, ya?" Dengan mata yang masih merah dan berair, ibunya memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada sang anak. "Janji pada mama, eum?"

Jadi alasan ibunya menangis adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Kedua jari kelingking yang berbeda ukuran itu tertaut. Itu bertanda Sehun telah berjanji pada ibunya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak tahu dapat menepati janji itu atau tidak.

Itu menjadi hari terakhir Sehun bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan menjadi hari pertama ia merasa ragu untuk tidak membenci ayahnya.

* * *

><p>"Shixun?"<p>

Si pemilik nama membuka kelopak matanya dan merasakan tepukan pelan sang ibu pada pipinya. Kepala yang awalnya menempel pada sisi meja kaca itu mulai terangkat. Tanda merah tercetak jelas di belah pipinya yang sudah berjam-jam tertekan oleh kepalanya sendiri di atas meja. Setelah pria yang—Sehun tidak ingin ucapkan namanya—dipanggil Joonmyeon itu ia paksa pergi dari rumahnya, Sehun hanya membiarkan dirinya merenung seorang diri. Tanpa sadar ia jatuh terlelap.

"Jangan tidur di sini, nanti badanmu pegal. Ayo pindah ke kamar, Shixun."

Alih-alih menurut, Sehun menarik tangan Yixing ke kursi di hadapannya, meminta wanita itu untuk duduk di sana. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja di antara mereka. Pasangan ibu dan anak itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Pada akhirnya terdengar helaan nafas dari Sehun yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Dui bu qi, mama." Sebelum Yixing mengutarakan kebingungannya, Sehun sudah menjawabnya, "untuk semua yang kulakukan tadi." Ia menurunkan sedikit tangannya, membuatnya hanya menutupi mulutnya. "Hari ini aku _lost control_, 'kan, mama?" tanyanya.

Tanpa dijawab oleh Yixing pun, Sehun sudah tahu kalau hari ini ia benar-benar lepas kendali. Pada awalnya Yixing memang terkejut karena tidak biasanya Sehun seperti ini. Tapi wanita itu mengerti perasaan Sehun. Mungkin remaja lelaki itu marah, tetapi bukan berarti ia benci. Dari sorot matanya pun terlihat kalau sebenarnya Sehun hanya merasa _kecewa_.

"Shixun," Sehun yang mendiamkan jemari Yixing bermain dengan rambutnya hanya menjawab panggilan sang ibu dengan sebuah gumaman. "kamu tahu siapa yang datang tadi, bukan?" Terpaksa Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Coba katakan pada mama, siapa memangnya orang itu?"

"Kim Joonmyeon-ssi. Pria yang sudah mengacaukan kehidupan mama, kehidupan kita."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Joonmyeon—" Melihat pancaran mata penuh harap dari sang ibu membuat Sehun kembali mengusap wajahnya. "—appa." Mendengar jawabannya, Yixing mengukir sebuah senyum manis. Ketika Sehun mengintip dari celah pada telapak tangannya, wanita itu terlihat begitu bahagia.

Pikiran Sehun kembali membawanya ke masa saat ia masih kecil. Saat ia dan ibunya masih tinggal di Korea, bersama dengan sang ayah. Pagi hari diawali dengan dirinya yang diterjang sang ayah agar terbangun dari tidurnya serta sang ibu yang akan menyusul ke kamar lalu mendapati anaknya yang sedang digelitiki sang ayah. Siang hari sepulang sekolah ia akan dijemput ibunya dan terkadang mereka akan pergi ke kedai es krim. Sore hari mereka lalui dengan menonton televisi atau mengerjakan tugas. Malam hari ia akan tidur bersama ibunya di kamar orang tuanya sampai benar-benar lelap dan ketika ayahnya sudah pulang ia akan digendong kembali ke kamarnya.

"Mama," Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya setelah lama menghadapi suasana hening. "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Yixing meletakkan dagu pada kedua tangannya yang ditumpukan pada meja. "Eum, tentu saja." jawabnya.

"Mama... kenapa mama masih bisa bertahan dengan baba? Maksudku, eum—"

"Ah, akhirnya kamu bertanya tentang itu juga." Yixing membalas ekspresi tidak mengerti Sehun dengan tawa kecil. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Setahu mama, sampai saat ini mama bertahan karena kamu, Shixun."

Sepasang alis Sehun mengerut. "Hanya itu?"

"Memang apa yang kamu harapkan dari jawaban mama?"

Lelaki itu mendengus kecil. "Tidak, kupikir mama akan menjawab alasannya adalah mama masih sangat mencintai suami mama itu." Tidak sengaja Sehun melihat air muka sang ibu yang berubah. Belum sempat ia bertanya ada apa, wanita itu kembali mengukir senyum. Terlihat sendu jika dibandingkan dengan yang awal.

"Mama dan babamu itu sudah membuat suatu perjanjian. Meskipun babamu tidak pulang ke sini, babamu tetap memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Selama ini kamu itu hidup karena babamu, dan seperti yang pernah mama bilang, mama hanya mengambil sedikit bagian dalam hidupmu." Wanita itu kembali memainkan rambut sang anak. "Shixun masih ingat dengan janji yang pernah kamu dan mama sepakati, tidak?" Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Yixing kembali melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, tetap ingat perkataan mama. Jangan pernah benci pada babamu. Oke?"

Sehun kembali menatap ibunya, tepat pada di mata. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan yang lebih lagi. "Kenapa mama selalu menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'babamu' padaku?"

"Eh? Tapi ia memang babamu, Shixun."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku adalah kenapa mama tidak memilih panggilan lain untuknya? Misalnya dengan menyebut namanya saja?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melihat sang ibu yang justru menangkup wajahnya sendiri. "Mama adalah istrinya, bukan?"

Hening kembali meliputi mereka. Sehun hanya memandangi Yixing yang masih pada posisinya, menuntut sebuah jawaban. Lelaki itu hanya diam saja ketika sang ibu sudah menampakkan wajahnya kembali, berharap ia mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. Alih-alih mendapat sebuah jawaban, Sehun kembali dipaksa untuk mengerti kalimat ambigu yang ibunya lontarkan.

"Mama memang berstatus sebagai mama Shixun, tapi bukan berarti mama adalah istri dari babamu."

* * *

><p>T B C<p>

* * *

><p>Annyeong yeorobun! Adakah yang menunggu ff ini? Maaf karena lama menunggu ya TT Sebentar lagi Syd mau ujian jadi ga boleh deket-deket sama gadget dulu. Tapi karena Syd bandel, syd sempetin update ff ini deh kkk. Semoga memuaskan ya.<p>

Oh ya, hampir lupa. Happy 2nd anniversary untuk EXO oppadeul~ Semoga selalu jaya(?) dan selalu satu sampai seeelamanya~ Ditunggu comebacknya! Kyaaah! ;u;

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya di chapter satu! Syd seneng karena ff aneh ini ada yang baca, puji, bahkan review. Huhu syd terharu ;A; Sekali lagi terimakasih! Chu! :*

.

Ini balasan review dari Syd ya. '0')

**haelay5** : Aaa terima kasih! Yep, itu Suho kkk ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya :]

**sayakanoicinoe** : Sudah dilanjutkan! ^^ Makasih untuk reviewnya ya ;]

**KimbujaSuho** : Kyaaah Syd juga suka banget sama SeXing XD Eh? Itu angst? Ngga tau kkk. He'eh bapaknya Sehun tuh :3 Makasih reviewnya ya ;]

**selvian. summer** : Heung~ Bapaknya Sehun itu Suho kkk. Terima kasih reviewnya :]

**deriwu** : Babanya Sehun itu Suho, jiwa SuLay shippernya manaaa? XD Makasih juga untuk reviewnya reader sayang kkk ;]

**Fanxingege** : Sudah dilanjuuut :D Makasih reviewnya ya ;]

**sehunswind** : Yep, itu Suho, bapaknya Sehun ^^ Makasih reviewnya~ :]

.

Last, mind to review chapter two? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Story**_

.

Main : Sehun, Yixing, Joonmyeon.

Support : Luhan, Kris, Chanyeol, Jongin, etc.

.

All belong to God.

.

Warning : Gender switch / switch gender. AU. OoC. Misstypo(sss).

.

Enjoy chapter three! :3

...

* * *

><p>Malam ini Sehun tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang. Sedari tadi lelaki jangkung itu terus-menerus mengganti posisi tidurnya dengan mata terpejam. Tidak, Sehun belum tertidur. Ia hanya mencoba menutup kedua mata sipitnya guna untuk mencoba tidur. Namun tidak berhasil. Sehun tahu kalau kedua matanya sudah lelah, tapi sayang, batinnya belum mengizinkan. Ada sesuatu yang harus Sehun lakukan. Perintah yang saling bentrok antar otak dengan batinnya itu cukup membuatnya tak dapat tidur dan menjadi sakit kepala.<p>

Setengah jam yang lalu Sehun meninggalkan ibunya bermain ponsel seorang diri di dapur. Awalnya Sehun ingin sekali bertanya lebih banyak hal lagi pada Yixing, tapi melihat wanita itu sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan seseorang di lain tempat, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sehun meyakinkan dirinya kalau hari ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, maka itu ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kamar, walau hasilnya nihil.

Terdengar suara pintu bergerak membuka, Sehun yakin itu adalah ibunya. Benar saja, seorang wanita muda memasuki kamar dengan ekspresi terkejut, melihat Sehun masih terjaga. "Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Mama, kepalaku pusing..."

"Astaga, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Shixun? Tunggu sebentar ya, mama ambilkan obat dahulu." Setelah meletakkan ponselnya di samping Sehun, Yixing berlari kecil keluar kamar. Tak lama wanita itu kembali dengan satu kaplet obat dan segelas air minum di tangan. Yixing memberikannya pada Sehun yang dengan cepat meminumnya. Sang ibu membantu anaknya meletakkan gelas kosong itu di atas meja. Selanjutnya Yixing sudah berada di samping Sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya perhatian.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, takut pusing kembali menyerangnya. Ia hampir saja tertidur dengan belaian Yixing pada rambutnya, jika ia tidak teringat sesuatu. "Mama..."

"Ya?" sahut Yixing. "Kenapa, Shixun? Sakit lagi?"

"Tidak, mama. Aku hanya ingin bertanya lagi."

Yixing menghela napas lega. Tangannya tetap tidak lepas dari surai halus milik Sehun. "Shixun ingin tanya apa?"

Mata sipitnya menatap mata teduh sang ibu. "Bolehkah aku tahu... _siapa itu appa_?"

"Tentu saja, Shixun." Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Appamu itu bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Ia baik pada semua orang, walaupun sedikit jahil. Ia adalah orang yang dapat dengan mudah menyembunyikan emosinya. Namun saat ia sudah tidak dapat menahannya, maka ia akan dengan mudah kehilangan kendali. Maka itu mama tidak heran tadi kamu seperti tadi." Kali ini wanita itu mengusak rambut Sehun, membuat anaknya mengerang karena rambutnya menjadi berantakan dan Yixing terkekeh. "Eum, lalu... Ia adalah orang yang keras kepala. Sangat sulit untuk membujuk appamu jika sudah seperti itu."

Sehun meresapi tiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Yixing. Setelah mendengarnya sampai akhir, ia hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang diceritakan ibunya itu benar-benar fakta? Kenapa tidak seperti yang ia harapkan? Lagipula, memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? Seorang ayah yang baik, bukan?

Sehun menghela napas gusar.

"Shixun, apa masih ada yang ingin diketahui?" tanya Yixing, dan dijawab sebuah gelengan dari sang anak. Yixing mengacak rambut Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menyelimuti tubuh Sehun.

Dengan bibir mengerucut, Sehun memprotes. "Mama, aku bisa pakai selimutku sendiri."

Yixing tertawa kecil, itu turut membuat Sehun mengulum sebuah senyum. "Iya, tapi tolong dibiarkan selama mama masih bisa melakukannya ya." ucapnya sambil mencubit ujung hidung mancung anaknya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat tidur itu.

Sehun melihat wanita berambut cokelat lurus itu kebingungan, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan Sehun tahu benda yang sedang sang ibu cari. Benda yang selalu membuat ibunya tidur larut. Ponsel. Remaja lelaki itu melirik sampingnya, ke tempat ponsel Yixing berada. Ia mengambilnya dalam diam sebelum bertanya, "Mama sedang mencari ponsel mama, ya?"

"Iya, mama lupa di mana meletakkannya. Apa kamu lihat?"

"Ini." Ia mengulurkan tangannya saat Yixing berjalan mendekat, lalu mengambil benda tersebut dengan senang. Ia mengerutkan alisnya heran. Apa di tengah malam seperti ini ibunya masih ingin menghubungi seseorang? "Sudah malam seperti ini mama tidak tidur?"

"Eum, mama belum mengantuk. Kalau kamu sudah mengantuk, tidur duluan saja."

Mendengar jawaban yang hampir setiap hari didengarnya itu, Sehun mendengus. Ia tahu ibunya berbohong, karena pasti wanita itu akan menghubungi seseorang lagi. Tapi mengapa selalu malam hari? Tidak bisakah pada siang hari saja agar waktu tidur ibunya tidak terganggu? Sehun membiarkan ibunya untuk mengecup pipinya, dan ia dapat melihat senyum kecil Yixing.

"Jaljayo, Sehunie~"

* * *

><p>"Yiyi," panggilnya pelan. "Thixun mau bertemu appa..." Kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya saling meremas. Ia membiarkan seseorang menyisir rambutnya sedangkan dirinya menunggu tanggapan dari orang itu, bibinya.<p>

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil meski keponakannya itu tidak dapat melihatnya. "Appamu akan segera pulang, Shixun."

"Kapan?" Tanpa diduga anak lelaki itu menatap wajah bibinya secara tiba-tiba, membuat tangan yang sedang bermain di atas kepalanya itu menjauh. Matanya berbinar penuh harap. "Kapan appa pulang, Lu yiyi?"

Siapapun yang melihat tatapan itu pasti tidak sanggup untuk membuatnya meredup, termasuk Luhan. Tapi tidak memungkinkan bagi wanita itu untuk menceritakan cerita yang sebenarnya. Maka itu yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menenangkan anak itu dengan... berbohong. "Sebentar lagi, tak akan lama."

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat ekspresi Sehun seketika jatuh. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berniat memandang wajah cantik bibinya lagi. "Thebenarnya, thebentar itu kapan, yi?" tanyanya pelan. "Bulan lalu mama juga bilang kata 'thebentar', tapi kenapa thampai thekarang appa belum pulang juga?"

"Shixun hanya perlu selalu berdoa dan berharap." Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan kembali menyisir rambut Sehun. "Memangnya, kalau appamu pulang, kamu ingin apa?"

"Thixun mau bertemu appa, diantar ke thekolah oleh appa, main dengan appa, mandi dengan appa, pergi jalan-jalan dengan appa, mengerjakan tugath dengan appa, tidur dengan appa, dan melakukan themuanya dengan appa." Sehun menjawab lirih dengan tangannya yang sudah tidak lagi saling meremas ia gunakan untuk menghapus butiran air yang berada di pelupuk mata sipitnya. "Thixun ingin appa..."

Luhan menghadapkan tubuh kecil itu ke arahnya. Dapat terlihat jelas sepasang mata itu memerah dan digenangi air. "Sssth. Jangan menangis, Shixun."

"Thixun tidak menangith!" Meski sudah mengelak seperti itu, nyatanya bocah itu terisak lebih keras. "Appa thelalu bilang Th-Thixun adalah jagoan appa, jadi Thixun tidak boleh menangith. Tapi air ini nakal, mereka tidak mau berhenti keluar dari mata Thixun." Setelahnya Sehun mengusap matanya kasar, berharap air matanya akan berhenti mengalir.

"Air itu namanya air mata. Jika matamu mengeluarkannya, artinya Shixun menangis." Luhan menangkap tangan kecil itu agar tidak mengusap matanya lagi, karena gesekan itu bisa saja membuat mata Sehun terluka.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Thixun tidak boleh menangith, nanti appa themakin marah pada Thixun dan tidak mau pulang ke rumah."

"Dengarkan yiyi, Shixun," Luhan menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada kedua belah pipi berisi sang keponakan. Mata berair Sehun menatap lurus matanya yang juga mulai berair. "appamu tidak marah. Hanya saja appamu sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu."

"Kenapa lama thekali? Apa pekerjaan appa ada banyak thekali thampai tidak bitha pulang ke rumah, yi?"

"Appamu akan pulang kalau semua urusannya sudah selesai," Wanita muda itu menghela napasnya. "dan setelah itu kamu akan bahagia dengan keluarga yang utuh. Ada Shixun, appa, dan eomma." lanjutnya sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Jadi untuk sementara waktu, tidak apa 'kan kalau Shixun hanya tinggal dengan mama?"

"B-bukannya Thixun tidak thuka dengan mama," Anak itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya setelah beberapa menit mereka dilanda keheningan. "tapi mama dan appa itu berbeda, Lu yi. Mama adalah perempuan, appa adalah laki-laki. Mama dan appa... berbeda."

"Iya, ayi mengerti. Ayi bisa minta pada yifu berbuat begitu kalau kamu ingin." ucap Luhan.

Bocah itu menggeleng. "Thixun tidak mau Yifan yifu. Thixun mau appa, yi!" pekiknya. "Thixun mau appa Thixun kembali..." Air yang tidak disukai Sehun itu kembali mengaliri pipinya, dan dirinya segera ditarik ke dalam pelukkan sang bibi. Tangisan dan isakkan itu semakin keras terdengar seiring dengan ungkapan hati Sehun yang mampu membuat Luhan meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan. Termasuk seseorang yang belum lama memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Th-Thixun rindu J-Joonmyeon appa..."

* * *

><p>Paginya Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit terhuyung. Ia penasaran sekaligus sedikit kesal dengan suara berisik yang berasal dari luar tersebut. Itu cukup mengganggu tidurnya. Setelah membuka pintu, Sehun yang sedang mengusap matanya dikejutkan dengan sebuah pelukan erat dari seorang gadis kecil. Bocah berpipi <em>chubby<em> yang tingginya hanya mencapai sebatas bawah perut Sehun.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan senyuman manis. "Selamat pagi, Sehun oppa~!"

"Baekhyunie, kamu membuat Sehun oppa terkejut tuh." ucap Yixing yang baru keluar dari dapur. Wanita itu terkekeh. Ia menghampiri seorang pria yang sedang terduduk di sofa sambil tersenyum, kemudian memberikan salah satu gelas di tangannya yang langsung diterima. Yixing duduk di sebelah pria itu dan melambaikan tangannya, meminta keduanya—Sehun dan Baekhyun—untuk mendekat. "Ini susu pesanan Baekie."

Baekhyun, bocah tadi, melompat-lompat kecil menuju dua orang dewasa itu sambil menarik Sehun di belakangnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada _space_ kosong di sebelah Yixing. Ia menerima gelas dari tangan Yixing dengan ucapan terima kasih, lalu melihat ke dalam isinya. "Stlobeli!" pekiknya menggemaskan dengan mata berbinar.

Sehun memilih untuk duduk di sebelah pria jangkung yang langsung merangkulnya tersebut. "Pagi, Sehunie! Apa kabarmu pagi ini, hm?" Tangannya dengan iseng mengacak rambut Sehun, dan si pemilik hanya diam saja.

"Buruk," Sehun menjawab singkat. "terlebih lagi kedatanganmu dan anakmu itu mengganggu tidurku."

"Jahat sekali." Pria itu memanyunkan bibirnya, berpura-pura sakit hati, namun setelahnya ia tertawa. "Aku jarang loh main ke sini. Apa kau akan hanya menyia-nyiakannya seperti ini? Ayo bermanja-manja denganku~" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tersenyum jenaka. "Atau aku saja yang bermanja-manja pada Sehunie?"

Sehun memutar kedua matanya malas. "Kau sudah memiliki seorang anak berusia delapan tahun, Chanyeol ajusshi. Tolong ingat umur." Ia memang mengucapkannya dengan nada tak suka, tapi nyatanya ia membiarkan lelaki yang ia pikir tidak cocok dipanggil 'Paman' itu bergelayut manja padanya.

"Habis!" Baekhyun berseru riang. Ia mengangkat gelas itu tinggi-tinggi, serta lidahnya yang bergerak untuk menjilat sisa susu di sekitar bibirnya. "Eum, _yummy_~"

"Ah, lebih enak susu pisang milik appa." Pria yang sedang menempel pada Sehun itu menyeletuk. "Benar, 'kan, Sehun oppa?"

"Tidaaak. Lebih enak stlobeli ya, ahjumma?" Kedua tangan Baekhyun menarik-narik tangan Yixing, merajuk untuk mendapat pembelaan. Yixing hanya tersenyum dan bocah itu langsung mencondongkan badannya pada ayahnya dengan lidah terjulur. "Ahjumma jawab iya! Baekie menang dan appa kalah! Yeee!"

Yixing yang berada di tengah pasangan ayah dan anak itu hanya tertawa kecil. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol yang cemberut dan Baekhyun yang bergerak dalam duduknya, terlihat senang. Yixing menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke arah Sehun. "Shixun kenapa? Sakit lagi?" tanyanya khawatir melihat Sehun dari tadi hanya diam saja.

Sehun hendak menggeleng, namun manusia berumur paling kecil di sana merespon lebih cepat. Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara nyaringnya, "Sehun oppa sakit? Sakit apa?" Gadis kecil itu bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Sehun. "Biasanya kalau Baekie sedang sakit, Baekie sembuh setelah makan es klim. Jadi, Sehun oppa halus makan es klim supaya cepat sembuh sepelti Baekie!"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu, Baekhyunie?"

"Chanyeol appa." Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Yixing. "Saat Baekie sakit, appa pasti akan membawakan Baekie es klim. Kadang-kadang appa juga mengajak Baekie ke kedai es klim! Setelah itu Baekie akan sembuh, begitu kata appa."

Yixing memukul paha pria di sampingnya dengan sebal. "Chanlie, sudah kubilang jangan mengajarkan Baixian yang aneh-aneh."

"Apa yang kuajarkan? Aku begitu untuk membujuk Baixian agar tidak menangis lagi." Chanyeol mengelak sambil mengusap pahanya yang baru saja menerima pukulan Yixing yang sebenarnya tidak begitu sakit. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau Baixian suka menangis ketika jatuh sakit."

"Aku tahu," Wanita itu menghela napasnya. "tapi tidak perlu seperti itu juga."

"Lalu harus bagaimana, hm?"

"Hei! Tidak ada sentuh-sentuh, Park Chanyeol-ssi!" Sehun segera menampik tangan Chanyeol yang hampir menyentuh dagu Yixing. "Dekat-dekat mama, beri aku isi dompetmu. Menempel pada mama, beri aku _gadget_mu. Sentuh mama, jangan harap anakmu akan kembali nantinya." Sehun berucap datar sambil menarik tubuh itu menjauh dari ibunya, tidak menghiraukan tampang cemberut pria yang ditariknya.

"Mwoyaaa!"

"Sehun oppaaa. Ayo kita makan es klim, oppa! Baekie ingin _stlawbelly_ _ice_ _cleam_, nom nom nom~"

"Iya, oppa mandi dulu." ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Sebelum berjalan memasuki kamarnya, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali pada Baekhyun. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan gadis kecil di hadapannya, kemudian menitip pesan pada Baekhyun. "Baekie, selama oppa mandi, Baekie bantu oppa jaga ahjumma ya." Ia melakukan gestur seperti sedang berbisik namun dengan suara yang keras, sengaja agar orang dewasa di seberang sana juga dapat mendengar. Matanya tetap melirik Chanyeol. "Jangan biarkan appamu mengganggu ahjumma. Kalau berhasil, oppa akan beri hadiah. Ne?"

Baekhyun menepukkan telapak tangannya dengan milik Sehun yang terarah padanya, ia tersenyum cerah. "_Aye_, _captain_!"

* * *

><p>T B C<p>

* * *

><p>Hai. Adakah yang nunggu ff ini update? Atau ada yang kangen Syd? XD Syd lagi ga bisa nulis, semua yang mau ditulis rasanya menguap gitu aja, apalagi beberapa minggu ini syd lagi kangen-kangennya sama ot12. Ada yang sama dengan Syd? :')<p>

Syd ga nyangka kalo banyak yang ngira SuLay bercerai hahaha. Tapi yang pasti Yixing itu bukan selingkuhan Joonmyeon, oke? XD Penjelasan lebih lanjut ditunggu saja :3 Di sini ada ChanBaek kkk, tapi kenapa jadi sedih begini? TT /eh.

.

Makasih untuk yang sudah baca dan beri review di chapter kemarin! :D Untuk yang baca, follow dan fav jugaaa! Chu chu! :*

_**deriwu**_ : Membingungkan? Sama, Syd yang nulis juga bingung XD Makasih reviewnya ya ;]

_**AQuariisBlue**_ : Iya mereka emang hebat, Sehun kan disembunyiin terus /eh. Makasih reviewnya :]

_**AbigailWoo**_ : Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi! XD Maaf syd lanjutnya ga cepet, tapi chingu belum mati penasaran kan? Hehe makasih reviewnya ya :]

_**selvian. summer**_ : Ah jangan begitu, nanti Syd ga tau pendapat chingu :3 Makasih reviewnya yaw :]

_**sayakanoicinoe**_ : Lanjut! Makasih reviewnya! ;]

_**HealersXing**_ : Sehun anak baik haha. Bener ga yaaa hm, nanti Syd jelasin lagi deh :D Tak apa, makasih loh uda mau review ;]

_**Kazuma B'tomat**_ : Hayooo ada apa? XD Sudah lebih panjang kah? Makasih reviewnya! ;]

_**younlaycious88**_ : Yixing itu 'mama'nya Sehun, yehet~ /eh. Makasih untuk reviewnya :]

_**the-dancing-petals**_ : Kyahaha ayo main tebak-tebakan sama syd~ XD Ini lanjutannya, maaf lama menunggu ;( Dan makasih untuk reviewnya yaaa ;]

_**amaxxing**_ : Oh iyakah? Sebenernya Syd ga berencana buat hurt/angst loh haha. Sama dong suka banget sama keluarga kecil(?) ini uuu ;u; Makasih reviewnya! ;]

_**kering-tempe**_ : Sama, sepanjang nulis syd juga bayanginnya yaoi melulu -_- /nahlo. Maaf lama update dan makasih reviewnya~ ;]

_**Who. I. Am**_ : Dilanjut~ Makasih reviewnya ya :]

_**popo**_ : Ending? Maunya sad atau happy? Kyahaha. Makasih reviewnya! ;]

_**rinrinchan00**_ : Dilanjut! Makasih reviewnya~ ;]

.

Last, thanks for reading. Mind to review? ^^


End file.
